Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)
by LikeAGleek
Summary: Blaine singing Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)


**A/N: I was bored at work so decide to do a little Klaine drabble, this is what i wanted to happen when Blaine sang Against All Odds, i hope you enjoy it.**

"How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace" Blaine sang

But that is just what he did, Blaine stood back after he told Kurt he cheated it was a mistake one he regrets, but he went back to Lima to give Kurt the space he said he needs.

Once back in Lima, Blaine through himself in to his school work, Glee and any other extra circular actives he could, like run for class president or join the superhero club.

But nothing could keep his mind off of Kurt the love of his life, until that is Hunter and Sebastian approached him to go back to Dalton and finish his senior year there and go back to the warblers, Blaine thought this was a great idea he didn't have any real friends at McKinley they were all Kurt's friends, so he told Finn his going back to Dalton to finish his senior year.

That is when it happened.

Sam.

Blaine has never actually had a crush on a straight guy before, but Sam was different and Blaine knew one thing.

He was falling hard.

Blaine and Sam had become great friends almost best friends the closest friend (apart from Kurt) Blaine has ever had at McKinley and he was keeping his crush a secret so far, no one knew apart from Tina.

Then one glee practice when Mr Shue couldn't get to glee practise Sam decided that he and Blaine should do a lesson that it is too close to regionals to miss a practise so they decided to do 'Guilty Pleasure' week.

Blaine and Sam sang Wham's 'Wake Me Up Before You GoGo' great song everyone in glee club had fun.

"That was great and everything but we won't be doing that at regionals" Kitty said

"No but we can't miss any practise time and glee is also about having fun" Blaine said

So glee club went on the Girls sand The Spics girls

Jake sang Bobby Brown (which did not go down well)

Sam confessed that he is a Barry Manilow fan which then the rest told him they all was a fan too.

Then it came to Blaine doing his Guilty Pleasure song.

Phil Collins 'Against All Odds'

See the thing about Blaine's crush was that he just wanted to pass his feelings for Kurt on to someone else to say that he was over Kurt but singing that song Blaine thought it would be for Sam.

But he would be wrong.

So he started to sing

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh

As Blaine is singing he makes eye contact with Sam

You're the only one who really knew me at all

Blaine tries not to keep looking at Sam and making it obvious so he looks around the auditorium, and looks up at the door and his heart starts to speed up but he keeps singing, looking up by the door

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

It's Kurt standing at the back by the door and just then make eye contact its like electric, Blaine knows now that he is not over Kurt, never has and never will be.

But he keeps singing keeping eye contact with Kurt.

So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.

Not once did they break eye contact, all the over glee kids was looking around to see who he was looking at.

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

Now tears start to run down Blaine's face, but he keeps singing.

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

Blaine stops singing the last word echoing around the room, tears are falling freely down his face and he looks up and sees Kurt,

Everyone then sees Kurt to and leaves the boys alone to talk.

"That was fantastic, really emotional" Kurt said to Blaine

"Thanks" Blaine said

They stayed in silence for a moment both trying to find the best thing to say

"What are you doing in Lima?" Blaine asked

"Decided to come back and see how my dad was doing, thought I would come back and see how they glee club was getting on while I was here"  
Kurt said

"And also I really missed you, I know I shouldn't, no matter how much I try to move on your always in my head" Kurt said he didn't want to go back to New York without telling Blaine how he really feels

"I really missed you Kurt" Blaine decided he lost him once he don't think he could let this moment pass

Then they hugged everything came back all their firsts, what happened at Mr Shue's wedding, all their feelings that thought they had hidden away.

"How long you gonna be here?" Blaine asked

"I leave tomorrow" Kurt said

"What I really wanted to say was maybe we could start again" Kurt said

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked not quite sure where this was going but hope started to raise in his chest

"Maybe we could start again me and you, it's only 3 months until your in New York, so maybe we can be together but not officially until your in New York

"You mean like date?" Blaine said

"Yeah I mean I could come here and you can come to New York, we can speak over the phone or skype and just be casual" Kurt said

"Ok we could do that" Blaine said with a massive grin on his face

"But I do have to tell you one thing" Blaine said hoping that it won't make Kurt change his mind but deciding if they will do this is will be with a clean slate and all secrets out in the open

"What?" Kurt said

"I had a crush on sam" Blaine said holding his breathe waiting for Kurt's reaction

Kurt's face was unreadable Blaine didn't know what was about to happen then the unexpected happened.

Kurt started laughing

Blaine was confused

"Erm Kurt why are you laughing" Blaine said

"Oh don't worry I had a crush on Sam when he first transferred here too" Kurt said still smiling at Blaine

Blaine was relieved.

And that was how Kurt and Blaine decided to give their love one more go, ad Blaine was determined that nothing was going to break them up this time, cause Klaine are endgame.

**A/N: T****here you go I hope you enjoyed it Disclaimer I don't own anything recognisable. Thank you for reading**


End file.
